She's my everything
by iambesoletmebeme
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were 4. Emmett is Bella's big bro.how does edward live his life.renee never left charlie but what happened to charlie? Is Edward in love with bella? Answers when you read R&R AH
1. The voice of an angel

**A/n this is my 2nd FanFic well 1st and a half lol umm hope you enjoy**

**disclaimer: hold on let me check....nope not mine i dont own**

**ok on with the story ok ik the 1st line is cheezy but just had to put it**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward pov

I sat on my bed thinking about Bella. She makes my heart sore ever since we met when we were 4.

I remember that day so clearly, like it was yesterday. It was after all the best day of my life, it was the day that changed my like forever.

****flashback****(E pov)

Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm so happy it's the 1st day of preschool.

Me mommy and daddy walked into the classroom.

I quickly sat down at a desk in the front row while mommy and daddy talked to the teacher person.

Just as I sat down a girl walked into the classroom with a tall person dressed in a cop suit and a big kid! He looked like he looked he was a 1st grader.

The cop person kissed her forehead then the big kid gave her a big hug he looked like he was choking her! Then they left.

The girl had long wavy mahogany hair. She had deep melted chocolate eyes that looked like you could see forever with them.

She was so pretty. I didn't care if she had cuties or not. She was the most buitiful person I ever seen. She was even prettier than mommy!

Then she saw me staring at her and she looked away and cheeks turned a rosy color.

She walked past my desk and she tripped on the leg of my chair. Before she could fall I caught her.

Our eyes met oh her eyes I felt like I was trapped in a world of hersheys. Then she quickly looked away and blushed then stood straight up.

"Hi I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" I said to her I just had to hear her voice.

" Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella" oh her voice sounds like a Angel.

She then sat down in the desk next to mine then I noticed she was reading my favorite book I didn't know that any other preschooler could read besides me.

"Bella that my favorite book then I reached inside my backpack and took out the same book and showed her.

Then Bella exclaimed "mine too! You can read too!"

I nodded and smiled how could I not smile with that smile on her face.

I could tell this was going to be the beging of something special

***end of flashback***

Bella and I have been insepeable ever since. then my door opened "HEY EDDIE!" she exclaimed jumping on to my lap then started kissing me and I kissed her back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N REVIEW!**

**I have a question for you guys who was "she" at the end 1st one to tell me gets put in the next chappie hahaha tell me! write a review sayin who you think she is and also i need ur name 4 the story ok hurry up review!**


	2. My Exception

**A/N hey thank you everyone for reviewing and you'll find out the answer to your question and who i put in it I'm sorry whoever didn't get the answer **

**right but there will be more oppurtunities for you to be in the chapters omg this was 7 pages!oh and my other story is**

** called broken promises and bleeding hearts and is my favorite on my profile check it out! check it out! check it out!**

**Disclaimer: me:plz plz plz plz plllllllzzzzzzzzzzz stephenie can i have twilight**

**stephenie: no its mine allll mine he he he he he(evil laugh)**

**me: nope! still dont own twilight sry!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward POV

"Tanya what did I say about calling me Eddie" ugh no one calls me Eddie "I'm sorry Eddie it's just so cute"

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh she was soooooooooo annoying god help me! Just then my phone rang. Oh thank god literally. It was Bella, she was my gift from heaven.

"Hey" I said smiling threw the phone

"Hey Eddie" well no one except Bella, but Bella was my exception for everything. Her voice was distressed.

"you okay?"

"well could you come over? It's just Emmett is on a date with Rosalie and mom's working late and imp lonely so you know how that goes."

"yeah I do know I'll be over in a second"

***flashback***(Epov)

Renee came home from work early. Bella, Emmett, and I were doing our homework. Bella and I were in 3rd grade and Emmett was in 4th but we were helping him.

Renee's eyes were red around the rims and she was crying "what's wrong Mom" we all said together.

Yes, I called her mom because she truly was my 2nd mother. So she told me to call her that.

"come here kids" she whispered still weeping. We all

put down our work and came over to where she was.

We were all scared. "umm I don't know how to say this" she murmured

"but today your dad went to work and there was an armed robbery and a guy was steeling glow in the dark plastic vampire fangs and money from Hot topic, your dad was sent on the seen and the robber shot your dad"

as she said the words her head hung low in defeat "is he ok" Emmett spoke up "well no the robber shot him in the heart and he died on the seen"

after Renee said this she started hyperventilating and I'm pretty sure all our hearts stopped at the same time. Then we all broke down crying like crazy.

Then Bella spoke up "you mean Daddy's dead?" her voice shook and even though this was an dreadful moment her voice was still comforting to me. then every body broke into hysterics crying and we were in one big group hug but someone was missing.

Then Emmett cried "nooooooo this can't happen to us he was a good guy why him daddy didn't to anything wrong no no no no no no no noooooooo what are we going to do" Emmett's voice cracked at the end.

Emmett was right what are we going to do Charlie's the one who pulls this family together and he's helps this family. What are we going to do?

"don't worry well get through this well find a way it's ok don't worry everything's going to be ok"

Renee reassured us we stayed like that for hours hugging and crying. No one talked for the rest of the night

****end of flashback****

Tanya was sitting at edge of my bed. "Tanya I have to go, I'm sorry"

I gave her my crooked smile that nobody could resist. Then she giggled "ok Edward I'll see you tomorrow" then she kissed me and left.

I got up and went downstairs. I told my mother Esme where I was going. I go in my car and punched the gas.

Bella hated being alone. Ever since Charlie died. When she's alone she starts thinking about Charlie and then she ends up crying.

I hope she's not crying right now. I pulled into the drive way and walking through the door. Bella was crying sitting on the couch.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest in my lap. I hugged her close to me.

"shhhh Bella shhhhhh it's ok shhhhh every things ok shhhhhh I'm here don't worry Bella" she was crying too much to be able to form a sentence. After about 20 minutes she was fine.

she got out of my lap, this made me frown. She fit perfectly in my lap like my lap was meant just she shape around her like my arms were only made to fit around her.

She didn't notice my frown. She looked up into my eyes and it was just like when we 1st met, like I could see into forever in them, and just like when we 1st met she look my breathe away.

She smiled "thanks" she sniffed "hey" I said smiling

"hi" she smiled.

Oh how I love her smile. When she smiles she makes my heart feel whole like half of myself was missing before I found her and truly it was but I was too young to notice. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have her.

"do you want to watch a movie" she asked breaking me from my adoring thoughts of her.

"k as long as it's not Toy Story" I said it like I was exasperated

"ok" she agreed. when we were little toy story was are favorite movie and we would watch it like 2 times a day.

We ended up watching accepted and we laughed and laughed.

Bella fell asleep her head on my shoulder. So I wrapped my arm around her, she only reacted by putting her arm on my chest and she snuggled closer to me. I didn't protest.

She shivered so I put the blanket from the back of the couch around her and I.

before I fell asleep she was talking in her sleep and she said Edward, then sighed out of contentment. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. It felt nice to know that she dreamed of my like I did of her.

We awoke to Emmett's booming laugh. "hey sleepy heads" Emmett said laughing. Bella and I noticed our position and we shot right up. As we were stretching mom said "morning kids" as she flipped a pancake in the air and set it down on a plate.

We ate breakfast then got ready for school. I has a dresser here because I usually spent half of my nights here. Renee went to work, Emmett went to school in his jeep, and Bella and I took my car.

When we got to school a girl I was dating came up to me " hey Edward" uhhh what was her name? "Hey…"

Ohh I was stuck "Amanda" Bella whispered so low that only I could here "Amanda" I said grabbing her waist and kissing her.

Then the bell rang and Bella and I walked to English. We sat down and listened to the teacher. on the way to lunch I saw Kaitlin and after we kissed she said that she wanted to eat lunch with me but I said no. Bella and I made a deal when we started dating people that we wouldn't sit with them we would sit with each other.

At lunch I got pizza and a lemonade. "hey Bella could you break it to Tanya she's kind of suffocating me" I needed a break. "sure thing" Bella said smiling.

Yeah Bella was my best friend, my wing man, and the only person who truly understood me. Bella was my everything… except the one thing I want her to be, the one thing I need her to be. I sighed internally

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**i will update soon! tell me what you think!**


	3. My Flower

**A/N hey guys thank you soo much for all your encouragine reviews im sorry i took 3 days to update. i was at my grandmothers. i usually go to my meadow to write and i didn't have my meadow for the past 3 days so i had to settle for a quiet park. not nearly the same. anyways i have another story and it was updated to its called broken promises and bleeding hearts and is by my dear friend twilightlova10121 check it out!. oh and im a very very random person. im soo random i bet alice couldn't see me umm yeah**

**disclaimer:me: hey stephenie come here**

**stephenie:ok**

**me:(snatches papers to own twilight out of stephenies hands) hehehe now i own YES!**

**jasper:(calms me down)**

**edward comes up behind me and i faint **

**edward jasper and stephenie: sorry shes uncauntious at the moment and she still doesn't own**

Then week flew by. I was over at Bella's house on Saturday. We were going to go hiking. We took one-oh-one north then made a right on one-ten then we drove till the pavement ended.

We got out of her truck. We decided to go off trail. We hiked and hiked but didn't talk much. After about 2 hours we saw and opening of light up ahead.

When we made it to the light we saw a meadow and stepped though the light. It was beautiful, but it still didn't compare to Bella.

While Bella stared at the meadow I stared at her, I could stair at her for thousands of years and still not get enough.

" It's beautiful" whispered the voice of an angel. "Yes you are" I whispered low enough so Bella couldn't hear me or so I thought "huh?" Bella asked oh crap! " I said yes, it is"

Bella then dropped the subject and looked around. I looked with her. There was and stream trickling just to the east. And there were flower's every where wild flowers of different colors shape and sizes.

There were butterflies everywhere and birds chirping. We sat down and talked and talked and eat our lunch we brought.

Then we lied down on the grass. Eventually Bella fell asleep. Using my chest once again as the pillow.

Then a beautiful blue and brown butterfly fluttered by us. Instead of going away landed right on Bella's nose.

I grabbed the camera and snapped a photo it was a beautiful photo of precious Bella sleeping and a butterfly on her nose I was definitely hanging that up in my room next to all the other photos of Bella and me I had two for every year of us.

Then I was watching Bella and the butterfly and fell asleep. When I awoke Bella was still sleeping and the butterfly was still there.

The butterfly was right. Bella was sweet, just like a flower. When she smiled it was like when a flower blooms. She smelled wonderful and you just couldn't stop smelling, just like a flower.

The most similarity is that she is beautiful, not just like a flower but like a million flowers and she was still more beautiful. So that butterfly was right to choose her as his flower. I only wish that Bella were my flower.

I decided that Bella needed to see this so I woke her up. When she was that butterfly on her nose she smiled.

My smile, wait no not mine. She smiled the smile that makes me feel whole. The smile that makes me feel like the sun came out to greet me and only me.

She then reached her hand up and stroked the wings of the butterfly. It still stayed put where it was on her nose.

I liked to think that the butterfly was Bella's guardian angel. That the butterfly was Charlie looking after her. Then he flew away "bye Charlie" I whispered.

Bella and I packed up and went home. "Hey do you want to practice" Bella asked.

I nodded, we started a band not too long after Charlie died it turns out music is like an outlet you can put sorrow or pain or anger or anything you are feeling into a song.

I played guitar drums and sang. Bella did the same.

When I said when Bella's voice was like an angel's I wasn't kidding.

Especially when she sang. It was like the world didn't exist anymore. Like her voice made her and I float up to the heavens and even in heaven she out shown all the angels.

We decided to practice a new song we wrote together, it was called Kryptonite. I thought it was really good then we were in the middle of singing you found me, when her boyfriend or I like to call him dookey interrupted us.

"Hey babe" he said wrapping his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes "hey" and smiled my smile.

Yeah the one that makes ME feel whole. The one that completes ME! The one that makes ME feel like a blind man seeing the sun for the 1st time. The one that makes ME feel although Bella and I are the only ones in the world.

I want to be HIM. I want it to be my arms wrapped around her. Then he kissed her lips. I want it to be my lips to kiss hers.

I want to be the one who looks into her eyes when she smiles that breath-taking smile to, not him.

Most of all I want to be the one she says I love you to because I truly do love her unlike this new guy ok not new well to me because they met a year and 2 months ago and have been dating for four.

I've been in love with Isabella Marie Swan ever since she walked in that door to room in pre-school.

He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't give her his jacket when she's cold. He doesn't come to her house at 2 in the morning because she is lonely. HE CERTAINLY DOES NOT COMFORT HER BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FATHER 9 FRICKIN YEAR AGO!

I've been doing all those things since we were 4 years old! I've been her pillow that she lies her head on, I've been the one who catches her when she fall or I pick her back up (metaphorically and literally) I'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER FOR 13 FRICKEN YEARS!

So no he does not deserve her he doesn't even deserve to be her lawn mower, but I deserve to be her knight and shining armor or I deserve to be her Romeo I shouldn't be Paris. She is my Juliet she is probably just Rosealine to him.

I quickly composed my features and pretended to tune my guitar. "I love you," she said. Now my heart is shattered. "Ditto" he said smiling.

Ditto? What kind of answer to I love you is that? I mean come on ditto? What kind of answer to I love you is that. I mean come on dude ditto? I would have said something along the lines of as my heart sings to you too at least its better than ditto!

He should have at least tried. I then went home because they were going to dinner.

I got the prints for the pictures I took and I bought a frame and put the picture on my desk it was when she was smiling and stoking Charlie's wings it was a double frame so I put the one of her sleeping on my desk too.

I got them in black and white. I was sitting on my bed thing of Bella then I thought. Man did I fall hard for her. I think I fell so hard that on the way down I broke my neck and my back and it got allot worse when I hit the cold, hard cement. I can't get up. I think someone should call 911 no wait in this situation Bella.

**A/N okay well another contest yes! ok who is dookey what is his name? youll get in the story once again i need you to tell me your name so i can write you in the story let the games begin whjo eva is 1st to get this right PS: a dookey is poop on a stick yeah thats what i call my brothers oh and rosealine is the girl romeo had before he mert juliet and paris is the one who wants juliet but cant because she loves romeo thank for reading REVIEW!**


	4. How it all began

**A/N sorry its so sort lol just like a petite pixie every body knows...and loves thank you to everyone that reviewed umm You-won't-see-an-iguana-here you were half right and the winner is dum roll please (dun dun dun dun dun drum rolling) **

bellaroxursocx (ppl claping) ok soo again check out the story i am a co-author to: broken promises and bleeding hearts -twilightlova10121

disclaimer:(christmas morning)

me:(wakes up run down stairs)(theres a envolope on the table)(opens envolope) OMG! i have the papers to Twilight!yay!

emmett:(dressed up like santa) sorry thats not yours i left it here when i was stealling ur cookies

me:yes it is finders keepers losers weepers any ways u cant eat

emmett: but cookies tast good with squirl

me:(gasps and runs upstairs to get her squirl jeffery) ull never take him

emmett:ik i was just trying to distact you to take the rights to twilight when u left(smiles evilishlky

me:hey thats not fair!

emmett: yeah ik lifes not fair

me:but u dont have a life ugh!

me:yeah unfortunately i dont own

In case you didn't know this I'm a player. Yeah who would have guesses it? Me sweet little Eddie, a player. Well that's right you heard it from "The Man" himself.

I remember so clearly why I became a player. There is really only one word to explain why I became a player.

There's really only one word to explain my life. Bella, my exception, my wingman, my best friend, my flower, my everything, my Bella.

Well, not mine but she was my first kiss when we were 10.

****flashback****

today is the 6th day of summer vacation. We had just graduated the 5th grade. Today is Wednesday, June 1st 2002.

I was getting Bella Alice Emmett and I a drink in the kitchen when I heard Bella "Abbi Abbi come down Abbi" Bella was calling her kitty Abigail Marie Swan.

I set the drinks down and walked out side. Bella had that pout on her lips, she looked so cute when she was mad.

She then folded her arms against her chest and stomped her foot on the ground " Abigail Marie Swan you get your but down here right now missy" she exclaimed pointed her finger to the ground.

Oh! She looked so beautiful and cute and adorable. That's it I'm telling Bella this summer that I'm in love with her.

"she's stuck" Bella pouted a little pucker forming in between her eyes. I wanted to smooth it out I put on my southern accent and said "don't you worry ma'am I'll get your cat out"

I tipped my pretend hat to her. I wanted to be her hero and save her kitty. " but how are you getting all the way up there" she said pointing to where her cat was up.

I put on my accent again " I said don't you worry" I walked over to the tree and started climbing it. I climbed it branch by branch and got to the branch her kitty was on.

I walked out on my knees and got her kitty. "don't worry kitty your save now" I then climbed back down the tree. I walked over to Bella and put on my southern accent again "here you are ma'am" I handed her Abbi.

She started jumping up and down happy to have her kitty back. " thank you so much Eddie" she said still jumping " thank you thank you thank you" I tipped my pretend hat to her and but out my left boot

" no thanks necessary ma'am". She used her southern accent " oh how ever will I pay you". "now that's not necessary" then she leaned down and put her soft red beautiful lips to my lips.

OMG! OMG! OMG! She just kissed me! This is the 2nd best day of my life!

I was so surprised my face looked like a combination of shock and happiness, she then threw her head back and laughed.

I looked over and saw Emmett standing there shocked like me and Alice who came over to bella clapped her hands together and jumped up and down and exclaimed "Bella Barbie"! then bella groaned and Alice dragged her off

***** end of flash back*****

even though that day was the 2nd best day of my life the following Wednesday was the 2nd worst day of my life. That was the day I changed forever.

***flashback***

Bella and I were invited to mike Newton's birthday party. So we came together. When we got there Bella went to go wish Mike a happy birthday.

However I was not that nice so I went to go get some punch. Then the girl with the nasally voice and her copycat came up to me.

I think their names were Lauren and Jessica. They started talking to me but I tuned them out and drank my punch.

After about 5 minutes I went to go find Bella. I then saw Bella. She was holding Tyler Crowley's hand in hers.

I felt like someone took a sludge hammer and pounded it to my heart so many times until it shattered and then took out a razorblade and stabbed it and sliced it over and over again.

***** end of flashback*****

it was at that moment I decided if I couldn't have Bella, I would have everybody else.

That is when I decided I was a player. My heart never went back to the way it was. It has never been the same since.

I was alone in my room on my bed still looking at the picture and then I decided to let it all out and then my emotions took hold of me and I cried and cried.

After about an hour or so I went to the bathroom to compose myself and splashed water on my face. I then decided to call Bella.

I asked her if she wanted to get some ice cream. The best ice cream is in La Push. So we had to go over there. Bella and I both got big waffle cones with our favorite ice cream vanilla bean.

We were walking down the street when we saw a couple making out. ugh. Get a room I thought. Oh I just realized that's probably how I look to people.

As we walked closer we could see who it was and we knew them. It was Sereen one of Bella's friends and none other than the dookey himself…JACOB BLACK!

**A/N ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy. ok REVIEW! hope you like it umm yeah sooo yeah this chapie is sad but edward needed to explain himself and what better explaination then Bella**


	5. My Love

**A/n im sorry i was so busy and didn't get to update sooner umm thats petty much all i have to say so yeah again sorry.**

**disclaimer:**

**me:(jumps on stephenies back and rips papers out of her hands mine all mine hehehe (evil laugh)**

**stephenie: oh no its not Boys (snaps fingers)**

**(edward emmett and jasper all come out looking like then men in black)**

**me:(sees mind eraser thing from men in black in edwards hands) what...what bare you doing**

**(sets dial to minutes)**

**Edward:im sorry(presses button) **

**me:where am i wats happining ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(passes out)**

**emmett:(picks me up)hey guys say that thing that she always say**

**edward and jasper: she doesn't own sorry**

Bella and I got out of school on Tuesday. 10th grade is officially over.

Bella had been in bed for days. She is so sad and help less . After we saw him I sent Bella to my car

***flashback***

Bella stared at them hot tears rolled down her face. She then walked up to them who still hadn't came up for air yet. "uhamm" Bella cleared her throat.

As soon as he looked up she punched him in the nose and I could hear the loud crack from where I was standing.

Then bell ran away and I walked up to Jacob and said in a real menacing voice "don't ever let me catch you anywhere near her again."

and then I punched him in the gut and then my fist connected with his eye. "got it, get it, good"

then I left to find Bella. She was sitting in my car crying. "god how could I be so stupid" she said hitting my stearing wheal.

I pulled her into my lap. "don't ever think for one second that your stupid"

how could she ever. " Bella he doesn't deserve you your way to good for him" I hated seeing her crying I wanted it to stop.

****end of flashback****

When Emmet went over to tell him a piece of his mind he was there making out with another one of Bella's friend from Spanish class Savanna, Emmett broke his jaw.

Alice, Rose and I haven't left Bella's side since so we were in her bed watching some chick flick. I actually liked this movie.

It was called made of honor. I liked it because there was a player and he had a best friend that he was like totally in love with and then right before her wedding he burst's through the doors and is all like I've been in love with you since we met and then she was too so she and him get together in the end.

I liked it but I don't want to wait till like 3 seconds before she says I do to tell her I love her.

I decided Bells needed a pick-me-up. "hey Bells lets open our presents now" Bella and I have the same birthday June 13th but I'm 14 minutes older so I always tease her.

"ok Eddie" she said getting exited. She reached up to her jewelry box and got out a yellow card.

I walked over to my dresser and took out a yellow card. I walked back over to the bed and plopped down. We switched cards.

"one. Two. Three" I read the front of my card at the same time as Bella and we both started laughing hysterically

"what's so funny" rose said. We showed are cards to Alice and rose. It turns out we got the same cards for each other. That's just another reason why we are meant for each other.

We opened them up and happy birthday Hoops and Yo Yo style came on and two skinny short slips of paper fell out of mine and a small card came out of Bella's.

she then squeeled, shot right up and started jumping up and down. "thank you so much Eddie"

I had gotten her recording time for our band. "thank you thank you thank you!"

I tipped my pretend hat to her, and used my southern accent "no thanks nessecery ma'am" Bella leaned into me and…

And…

And…

Much to my disappointment she hugged me tightly but I guess its better than nothing.

"thanks for the concert tickets Bells" she got me paramor tickets. She then stepped away this made me pout internally.

She tipped her pretend hat and said "no thanks nessecery ma'am" this caused Bella Alice and Rose to burst out laughing.

"HEY" I shouted then I shrugged off my shirt and pointed to my chest "DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL" alice then piped up

"jeeze it was just a joke". then Rose said "yeah no need to get your panties in as twist". ugh. This of coarse caused another round of laughter.

Then Bella looked up at my mad face and pouted "are you made at me?" how could I ever be? "of coarse not Bells". Bella cheered up a bit.

Then Alice screamed "shopping spree" ha Bella would never!

"that sounds like exactly what I need" Bella said. Wait Bella said? "Bella me and rose are getting you a whole new wardrobe for you 18th birthday no ifs ands of buts" Alice chirped.

"ok lets go" rose whined. Wait I can't not see Bella for 8 hours because that's exactly how long there going to be.

"can I come?" I pleeded with Alice. "no" ugh. I cant believe I have to do this. "I'll carry all the bags" Alice was debating "fine"

9 hours later….

We were all so tired we got blankets and crashed in the living room with me and Bella on the couch and Rose and Alice on the floor.

All the girls were already sleep and I was just about to nod off so I whispered to Bella knowing she was asleep. "sweet dreams, my love"

I closed my eyes "Edward?" my eyes then fluttered open.

**A/N another contest who is it? oh and i need a band name remember you'll get in the next chapter! oh and sorry for the boring chappie but it was nessecery**


	6. My little minimouse

**ok sorry i haven't UD in a while because I've been on a mini vacation. ok so twilightlova10121 you guessed it right in the begining but then changed your mind to nobody one. but singer654 did give me a band name thanks!umm ok here it goes.**

**disclaimer:**

**Me:(snatches papers out of stephies hand) mine! mine! all mine! (does thne happy dance)**

**stephenie: (calls charlie)**

**me: oh come on charlie? r u 4 cerial?**

**stephenie: which will it be charlie or jane?**

**me:shoot (drops papers and runs)(turns back around) i'll get those papers one day and thoose little where wolves too he he he he he (evil laugh)**

**charlie: she'll be back (rolls eyes)**

**stephie:tell me about it**

**stephenie and charlie:in cxase you didn't know this she doesn't own she only wishes**

Edward POV

"what do you want Alice?" I hissed. "we need to speak with you" Rose stated. Suddenly I was being dragged out to Bella's porch.

"Edward you need to tell her" Alice said sternly. "I'll tell her when I'm ready guys". they stood with their arms crossed and had a oh-really-when-will-that-happen look in there eyes "you have been saying that for 13 years" I put my hand up in the air defensively " and I wasn't ready then and I'm not ready now".

Alice threw her hands up in the air frustrated " when will that be Edward when Bella and you are all old and wrinkly or maybe when she's on her death bed what about when she decides to get married huh what are you going to do then are you going to be her Made of Honor and help her plan her wedding" rose sighed "Edward you need to tell her ok? We just don't want to see you hurting ok? You guys are meant to be were sure about it ok? So just tell her and if you don't tell her by the time your twenty then Alice and I are just going to have to"

I could not let that happen. "Alice, Rose, Bella's friendship means too much to me and I'm not going to jepordize that because with out her friendship I don't know what I would do and she probably doesn't feel the same way back and that will make her feel awkward and then are friendship will be no more"

They just stared at me. "Edward you have to take the risk of telling her because you will regret not telling her in the end, I know you will, and that's what love is about. Taking risk's and chances. I'm telling you, you'll regret it" she said and Rose was nodding in agreement. We had this talk about once a twice a year every year since I was 5, rose was 5, and Alice was 4.

Bella and I were having such a great time at the concert and I can't wait to go to the recording agency tomorrow. We got front row. The band was on a break and I had a special surprise up my sleeve. For Bella all for Bella. I excused myself to go to the restroom. I ran out to my car and got the huge neon pink sign that Alice and Rose insisted on decorating. It stated " OFFICIALLY ADULTS TODAY! 18 YEARS OLD" then it had one huge arrow to put right above our heads.

I got back in to concert in record time, just before Paramore got back up on the stage. I put the sign up as soon as they walked up. Then the lead singer Hayley noticed our sign and spoke up "looks like we have a couple of birthdays in the house" the crowed roared and then Bella blushed. OH! Her blush so adorable.

"will the birthday couple please come up her and play a few bars." she thinks were a couple! Oh my oh my oh my! We walked up together and I set the sign down. "were not a couple" Bella said quietly. this made me sad.

The band asked us if we play any instruments or if we sing. "we both play guitar drums base and can sing" I spoke for Bella. "Oh wow I'm impressed" no way! Did I just here Hayley Williams correctly! She was Impressed with us!

"do you guys know how to play any of our song" she questioned. "all of them" Bella said. "great we'll you two pick a song and uh…"she pause asking for my name. "Edward" I stated. "Edward, well you will play the guitar, and uh…" "bella" my angel sent from above stated sweetly. "Bella, you will be singing with me" Bella and I looked at each other and turned back to the band "decode" we said together.

We got in place and Hayley spoke into the mike "ok ladies and gents we have to very special people here tonight they are Bella and Edward" she then smiled and nodded to Bella. "Im bella and this is Edward" bella pointed to me "we have a band called sunset on the horizon and will be singing one of our favorite song's decode" the crowd went wild. Then we started playing and I could see feel the rythem pulsing in my blood. Then my angel started singing.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

The band thanked us and told us we were good. We were laughing all the way to the car. Then Bella got in the drivers side " Bella you know I'm a better driver than you" I said smiling. Then she pouted. how was I supposed to say no to that? That's right I couldn't. man. Was I weak. "but Eddie I wanted to drive please?" she blinked her eyelashes. "fine. Just this once". this had been an amazing birthday. The second best birthday of my life.

****flashback****

Alice, Emmett, Bella and I ran to the huge hotel as soon as the car was parked. Our parents dragged behind. So while Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle checked in Emmett told us that it would be fun if we rode the elevator. We hopped on and he pressed all the buttons there were 23 of them! We were going to Disney Land for Bella's and my 5th birthday. It's kind of weird but we have the exact same birthday except I'm 14 minutes older. It's going to be so much fun!

****end of flashback****

That was my best birthday because it was the 1st birthday I spent with Bella. Even though she was sad because Jasper and Rosalie had to go visit family in Texas. Our favorite ride was the cat in the hat. We rode it like 50 times.I remember we got little mouse ears with our names on them. I couldn't get over how cute Bella was. She was my little mini-mouse.

Just then our favorite song blasted though the speakers of my tiny Volvo. Bella squeeled in delight and turned it up. "just a small town girl" I sang "living in a lonely world, she took a midnight train going any where" then Bella started to sing " just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit he took a midnight train going any where"

we were laughing and singing. About half way through the song a big semi came out of no where and was going about 60 was headed toward Bella and I from the side. I

felt like everything was going in slow motion. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Alice was right I would regret not telling Bella I loved her in the end and that's all I could think about as the semi collided with us sending the Volvo flying.

Bella POV

Edward and I were laughing and having fun singing our favorite song. Then out of no where a huge semi was heading towards Edward and I from my side of the Volvo. I saw my life flash before my eyes and I instantly regret not telling Edward I've been in love with him since we were 4 years old.

I saw two huge, bright light of the semi blind me as I felt the impact of the collision. Then everything went black.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! ohhhhhhhhhh cliffy ok so REVIEW! hope you liked **

**peace out girl scout**

**PS:REVIEW!**


	7. My broken Angel

**A/N i am sooooooooooooooo sorry i took too long to update. i've been pretty busy lately umm i wrote a new story its on my page it's called broken heart, throbbing head. so check it out n all. umm here it is!**

**disclaimer:(me and emmett having a stare down emmett has the papers in his hands)**

**me: give me the papers to twilight**

**emmett:not a chance squirt**

**me:fine whatever im giving up (turns around and walks opens door to another room)**

**emmett:haha i am supervamp**

**me: omg is that a bear!**

**emmett:(drops papers and run in other room)**

**me:(locks emmett out in vamp proof door and grabs papers) you know if i was a superhero they would call me MAAAPWWTOT**

**emmett: (from behind door) what does that mean?**

**me: Me An Amazingly Amazing Person Who Wants To Own Twilight **

**edward:(walks up behind me and grabs papers from my hand) you never will but you still cool**

**me: i know**

**emmett:u r pretty amazingly amazing but not as cool as me**

**edward: u wish**

**me: yeah you should read the story and i dont own twilight..... YET!!!**

* * *

The semi collided with us and skid our car across the interstate. dodging all other cars. well of course except mine and Bella's.

Then the Volvo flipped over three times. it seemed as though we were moving in slow motion. in what seemed like minutes the semi suddenly came to a stop only seconds later we ending landing upside down.

There was the smell of smoke that was coming from the Volvo. I looked frantically for Bella. she was unconscious and mangled up.

my heart stopped and my breathing hitched as I thought that my dear sweet kind Bella might be dead. my hand quickly flew to her chest in search of a heartbeat.

The world stood still then under my hands, then I felt a thud-thud, relief filled me and I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding.

Blood was oozing out of her skull and it looked like she hit it really hard, which worried me. Her leg was twisted in a way that was not possible as was the other leg, she had a huge gash on her side that ran the length of he stomach, and she had another one on her left leg.

She was loosing blood and fast. I then became determined to keep us safe and alive.

Then I smelt the disgusting and deadly smell of gas and I could still smell the burning that was coming from my engine.

I frantically took my seatbelt off and leaned over to get Bella seat belt undone but it was stuck I kept pulling and pulling but it wouldn't budge finally it clicked out. I knew I only had seconds before the explosion.

I picked up my broken angel off the seat that was now drenched in blood. Bella's blood, and ran as fast as I could in attempt to get out of my car, which was hard because it was flipped, and just as I wiggled my left foot free from the broken windshield the gas had dripped all the way down to the engine.

I ran a couple of steps then flung me and Bella away from the car and we rolled down on a ditch I shielded Bella from the explosion. My car exploding into a million little pieces. There was screaming every where and the semi driver came over to us to see if we were okay .

I checked Bella and found that her airways were blocked. thankfully most of the interstate had stopped to look at the accident.

I screamed out "a knife does anyone have a knife" some old man reached out and gave me and old pocket knife. I needed to get something I could blow into to give her air.

"straws or something I need them she can't breathe" it didn't take long for every body to give them to me and saw that Bella was turning blue.

I leaned down and took the pocket knife and slid it down her neck to make and 1 inch opening I put all the straws together and wrapped a piece of gum around them I put the straws in the opening and leaned down and breathed into the straw.

then I saw Bella's chest move up good I was getting air in! I will be ever grateful for my father making me go to the hospital to watch him work every summer.

soon the police and ambulances arrived and I carried Bella to them that's when I felt a siring pain in my leg and realized it was broken.

Bella and I got in the ambulance and I held her hand across our to stretchers the whole time.

Bella still hadn't opened her eyes but I knew she was alive because the paramedic kept squeezing the bag to make her breathe .

I was still worried. what if she doesn't make it? I will be nothing with out her.

**A/N sorry guys for the shortie but it was action packed! anyways R&R thanks ttyl umm and also read my other story please i love all my reviewers thank you for supporting me and my writing**

**peace out girl scout**


	8. My Princess

**ok so heres the next chapter umm im gunna UD every monday so yeah. thank you guys for all the feed back. oh and i have another story its on my profile im writing this one with my firend so yeah check it out**

**diclaimer:**

**me:(breaks into SM's house whille she's sleeping)(takes papers off night stand)hahahaha finally MINE!**

**stephenie:(rolls over and stirs a little bit)**

**me: omg she gunna waking up i have to get out of here ! **

**stephenie:(sits up turns on light) what are you doing here**

**me: i didn't park my car here! (drops papers and runs)**

**me:(calls over shoulder) oh yeah i dont own!**

* * *

I woke up in an all to familiar white room. I was laying in an stiff bed with rails on it. What am I doing here?

Then every thing from yesterday came flooding back to me the concert, the song we played, the crash, saving Bella, wait! What? BELLA!

what happened to her? is she ok? I was getting panicked. I looked around and saw Renee and Carlisle talking in the corner.

Carlisle looked really sad and Renee looked scared. "where's Bella is she ok?" I croaked. They turned around and came up to me Renee leaned down and took my hand " sweetie Bella umm she's in a coma".

I was shocked I was scared and all I wanted to do was tell Bella I loved her. "I need to see her now" I said getting up but Carlisle pushed me down.

"you can't you have a broken leg and a fractured wrist" I was getting really upset they had to let me see Bella. "oh well let me see her please!"

I begged "later you need your rest right now" I tried to calm down but I couldn't I needed to see if she was ok. "no I don't want to rest I want to see Bella PLEASE!" I pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Carlisle just let him see her I can't hurt" "well ok but you have to stay in the wheel chair" Carlisle said giving in. " yes! What ever just as long as I get to see her"

I exclaimed and limped in the wheel chair. Renee pushed the wheel chair.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear " they said if you didn't save her she would be dead right now thank you so much sweetie"

I smiled at this maybe I could be Bella's prince charming she could be My Princess. "no problem mom" I said. then we got in the elevator and Renee pressed level 13.

I gasped that was the ICU the intensive care unit. She just looked at me and nodded her head.

When we got to Bella's room I looked at her and she looked so broken but calm and peaceful. She had a ventilator hanging out of her neck in order to keep her breathing.

Her leg was up in a sling hanging from the ceiling. She had a purple cast on her right arm and she was covered in bandages.

I wheeled over to her bed and put my hand on her cheek. The only thing I kept think was at least she's alive that's all that matters.

She looked to helpless and dead but the heart machine kept a steady tempo beep beep beep beep. She just laid limp on the bed there was a recliner next to her and I sat in it.

I didn't talk I just remembered the good times with Bella and I soon fell asleep.

****dream*****

I was in a tuxedo and standing next to me was Jasper and Emmett every body I knew where on long white benches.

then here comes the bride started playing on piano and Rose walked out smiling in a lilac gown holding white roses then Alice came in just like Rose.

Carlisle walked out in a tux also and hanging on his arm was the most beautiful person in the world wearing and strapless white gown.

Bella my Bella and she looked about 24 and her hair was in a beautiful up twist I smiled as she came closer to me and we just looked into each others eyes and Carlisle put her hand in mine.

we both turned to Mr. Webber I didn't hear his words I just looked at Bella and then she said the two word that made my life "I do" her voice rang with confidence.

It was now my turn "I" before I got the last word out of my mouth I herd Esme.

"Edward wake up I brought breakfast" my eyes flew open and every body was in font of me rose Alice Emmett Esme Carlisle Renee and Bella.

She was still on the ventilator and her eyes were still closed.

* * *

**well? wat do you think ok REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-peace out girl scout**


	9. My Unconscious Sweetheart

**sry for the delay but my mom was in the hospital and still is so yeah sorry. so here it is!**

**discaimer:**

**Rose:don't even think about it**

**me:(trying to look inocent) what ever are you talking about?**

**rose: oh you soo know what**

**me:fine i give up**

**rose:(smiles) thats what i thought. oh and she doesnt own. ok come on lets go already!!!(takes me by hand and drags me to car shop)**

**me:YETT!!!**

2 months. 2 months of agony. 2 months of waiting. waiting. waiting. Waiting.

2 months of not hearing my sweat angel's voice. 2 months of sleeping and living in a hospital waiting for Bella woke up. 2 months of waiting till I wake up and have Bella in my arms once again telling me it was just a dream. 2 months of crying.

2 months of holding her hand and looking at her still body, looking at her unchanging face. She still hasn't come out of her coma.

I had Emmett brake up with all my girlfriends. I haven't sleep in my bed in 2 months.

My parents don't mind but I start school in a week and they want me to go. I just can't I wont be able to focus.

Just then Alice came in Bella and mine's room. She sat next to Bella. Alice told Bella about her day.

Alice comes In here every day and sits down right besides her and talks and talks and talks.

I talk a lot to but its more calm and in small intervals frequently. "and I went to this cute boutique and I bought the most amazing outfit it was a bright purple shirt with skinny jeans and they had a the newest dulche it was so cute so I bought them and them me and rose went to"

I tuned Alice out. They say people in coma can here you so if Bella can here Alice I bet she's annoyed by her.

She would probably just tune her out and nod her head if she were awake. After Alice left I just sat there next to Bella staring at her. I picked up her limp hand in my firm one. "Alice will be Alice" I chuckled.

"do you remember that time when we were 13 and you and Alice dragged me and Emmett to that cheetah girls concert.

It was so fun even though me and Emmett swore up and down that we would be miserable. When we walked out of the building you and Alice were screaming that one song at the top of your lungs.

it was so funny that me and Emmett couldn't help but laugh" I paused to take a breath " what was that songs name it was something about sisters and girl power anyways.

One day while Alice took you shopping. It was like 2 weeks after the concert. I walked up to Emmett's room to see if he wanted to play football.

Well he was in his room jumping up and down on his bed wearing a blonde wig listening to that song in the CD player and he had a brush in his hands screaming the lyrics it was so funny.

As soon as he herd my laughter he jumped down pulled the wig off threw the brush and quickly turned off the CD.

He had begged me and begged me not to tell anyone. I agreed and he had to wait on me for a month.

That's why he was getting us towels and ice tea and stuff and you wanted to know why and we would act all strange.

It was probably the most funny sight I've ever seen". "well besides that one time when…" the rest of the night continued like that.

I would tell Bella stories and then I would say good night kiss her in the head and fall asleep.

I had the same dream of my and Bella's Wedding every night for the past two months. You think it would get old but every time I had it, it was just like the first. I never could get the words out or Bella couldn't get them out.

I walked down to the cafeteria not before say a good morning to Bella, kissing her forehead, and walking into the bathroom to change.

I got an egg sandwich and went back up. A couple hours later Esme came to talk to me. "hi honey" she smiled.

"hi mom" I smiled sadly and my eyes flicked towards Bella. "honey I know you know that you know school starts next week and.."

I cut her off. "mom I'm not leaving Bella" my mom smiled. " I figured you would say that so I signed you up for online school."

I was so happy I wouldn't have to be away from my sweetheart. my unconscious sweetheart. "thank you mom so much you have no idea how much that means to me" I hugged her.

She nodded said goodbye to Bella then me and walked out. My day went just like yesterday. Except after Alice left Emmett came over and was telling Bella how he dressed up like an old grandma and was pranking people all day. When it was just Bell and me I told her a funny story of when we were little. I was about to go asleep so I kissed Bella on her forehead. I went over to the other hospital bed they let me have and went to sleep. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips waiting for my up coming dream.

**ok peace out girl scout**


	10. My Bella

**omg omg! i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooorrry pllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz pppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzz pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me. (grovels for forgiveness).**

**ok i can this is wat happened. after my mom got out of the hospital i went to my grandmas. for like 2 weeks. then i went to cocoa beach. then school started this week im soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. ok soo heres the story sorry its so short but i had to stop because i like cliffys cuz it gives me more motivation to write. so yeah**

**disclaimer: yeah i give up im never going to get thoose papers**

**emmett:good little squirt**

**me: heyy im not short ur just really tall**

**emmett: well... yeah**

**me: so yeah i dont own stephenie meyer does**

**emmett: on with the storyy**

I stared at Bella from my little cot that I have been sleeping on for 6 months. 6 months without hearing the sweet sweet voice of my Bella. 6 months of worying.

I had broken down several times. Crying in the middle of the night. I was starting to get desperate. She just looked so fragile. So frail and broken.

The only thing that got me to go to sleep at night instead of watching her was the steady beeping to the right of bella's bed. The doctor is worried that she'll never wake up but that can't be true she has to. She just has to.

I don't think I could handle another day without Bella. It hard o explain like since she has my heart if her's stops beating then so will mine. Like were connected some how and if anything happens to one of us we could feel the pain of the other.

Alice says that's how true love works out. She also says that Bella loves me too. So she's probably wrong. I can't even wrap my head around the idea that this beautiful creature to the right of me could love me or let alone like me as something more than a biffle.

I think if she could some how love me then I would start skipping or sing to the heavens but more importantly I would kiss her silly.

I sighed deeply getting me more depressed since I could never do that. I sighed again getting even more depressed because even if she did love me the doctor said that she will probably never get the chance to tell me such a thing.

Then the tears started flowing freely and for once I didn't do any thing to try and stop them. They glided on down my cheek past my nose, they reached my lips making me taste the salt water that just kept continually pouring out of my eyes and ending up wetting the white sheets on my cot .

The door suddenly opened and the doctor, Renee, Emmett, and the rest of my family came in. I looked away and wiped my face with my sleeve and the back of my hand.

I turned back to them just staring at me in disbelief. " what do want" I asked them. This snapped them into focus and esme fluttered to my side hugging me tightly.

"well were here to discuss something with you Edward" Carlisle said in a sad but professinal voice. " ok so what is it" I asked.

"well Bella should have woken up by now and with the way things are going she probably won't ever wake up" his words stung be as if I had been slapped in the face.

I then started sobbing not caring that my family was in here. "we have discussed it and think its best that we pull the plug" he finished.

This made me stop crying and look at all the people in the room with so much hate and disgust. "you just said there was a small possibility that she would wake up!!!" I screamed at him. "you can't do this please you just cant" I said quieter. Esme sqeezed me more tightly. I can't loose my Bella.

**dun dun dunnnnnnnnn (scary music) ok th th thatts all folks see you next week for another episode (chapter) of she's my everything**


	11. her

**heyyy wat up gurl damnn that back of ur head ridulus...work that pony tail. can i have ur number can i can i oh okay i gotch u i gotch u. can i have the code that telophonically connects me to you!! (WOW ITS MAD TVS CAN I HAVE UR NUMER SKIT) **

**yea i dont ownn (for yall who dont know that)**

* * *

"can I" I gulped " can I at least say good bye" I choked out my word only above a whisper. "of course" Carlisle said. He gathered every one out of the room as I took Bella's frail soft hand in mine.

"Bella?" I questioned "I, um it's me, Edward, yeah I just wanted to say one thing, I've tried to get this out for well lets see about 14 years. Umm I know we kinda laugh at these stupid movie stuff, unrealistic things that never happen in a million years.

Like that one movie where those are those letters and the man died and stuff then she tries to save him and well I guess you get the point" I let out a shaky breath.

"Bells I..uh..uh" I tried to get myself to do this "wow. Your not even awake and I cant get the words out" I took a deep breath, and another one, three more, two after that

" Bella, I love you, I've been in love with you ever since you tripped into my arms in Mrs. Carson's preschool class" I then leant down and pressed my lips to her soft pink ones.

Come on do something please respond, push me away anything, I screamed in my mind. After 5 seconds of not getting a response I stopped and sighed.

* * *

**yea clify ohhh tayyy**

**peace out gurl scout **

**review, i mean u dont have to if you dont want to but it would it would be nice. okayy have a fun time !!!!!**

I didn't even look at Bella I just looked up at Carlisle with tears in my eyes and said "alright you can pull the plug." I was just about to sit up when I felt two arms around my waist pulling me down.

Bella! She's awake. I didn't have time to voice my thoughts because she had pressed her pink lips to mine and I responded almost immediately deepening the kiss.

The world slowing melting around us and it was only me and bella in the universe. We both pulled back gasping for air. Then Bella said "I love you too" in that second I forgot how to breathe.


End file.
